simbaheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Simba Heroes
Simba Heroes Simba Heroes is a Deviantart story series made by MLGpro666. The story is about a young lion named Simba who found the Allspark and the other heroes will defend him from other villians from killing him and take control of the Allspark. Based on Basedcube95's Bambi Heroes. Simba Heroes *'Simba' *'Mufasa' *'Sarabi' *'Nala' *'Zazu' *'Optimus Prime' *'Bumblebee' *'Ratchet' *'Jazz' *'Ironhide' *'The Doctor' *'Ash Ketchum' *'Misty' *'Brock' *'Pikachu' *'Anakin Skywalker' *'Ahsoka Tano' *'Obi-Wan Kenobi' *'Rex' *'Cody' *'Robin Hood' *'Maid Marion Hood' *'Selena Perez' *'Chris Perez' *'Andrew Conner/T-800' *'Scar (AVP)' *'Celtic' *'Chopper' *'Lex Woods' *'Timon' *'Pumbaa' *'Kiara' *'Kovu' *'Kion' *'Jasiri' *'Sarafina' *'Fuli' *'Ono' *'Beshte' *'Bunga' *'Skids' *'Mudflaps' *'Arcee' *'Bulkhead' *'May' *'Max' *'Luke Skywalker' *'Leia Organa Skywalker' *'Lady' *'Tramp' *'Scamp' *'Annette' *'Collette' *'Danielle' *'Angel' *'Rafiki' *'Bambi' *'Faline' *'Geno' *'Gurri' *'Flower' *'Thumper' *'Lorraine Warren' *'Ed Warren' *'Ariel' *'Melody' *'Eric' *'Elizabeth Brisby' *'Timothy Brisby' *'Jenny Mcbride' *'Fievel Mousekewitz' *'Tanya Mousekewitz' *'Jason Vorhees' *'Freddy Krueger' *'Michael Myers' *'Chucky the Dol' *'Megatron (Good)' *'Barricade (Good)' *'Blackout (Good)' *'Bonecrusher (Good)' *'Starscream (Good)' *'Brawl (Good)' *'Sideways (Good)' *'Airachnid (Good)' *'Wade Wilson/Deadpool' *'Steve Rogers/Captain America' *'Tony Stark/Iron Man' *'Bruce Banner/Hulk' *'Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow' *'Clint Barton/Hawkeye' *'Thor Odison' *'James "Rhoddy" Rhodes/War Machine' *'Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver' *'Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch' *'Vison' *'Sam Wilson/Falcon' *'T'Challa/Black Panther' *'Peter parker/Spider-Man' *'Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier' *'Brenda' *'Adam' *'Eva' *'Zak Bagans' *'Nick Groff' *'Arron Goodwin' *'Sean McLoughlin/Jacksepticeye' *'Mark Fischbach/Markiplier' *'Felix Arvid/Pewdiepie' *'Michael De Santa' *'Franklin Clinton' *'Trevor Philips' *'Tracy De Santa' *'Jimmy De Santa' *'Amanda De Santa' *'Lamar Davis' *'Ron Jakowaski' *'Judy Hopps' *'Nick Wilde' *'Gazelle' *'Tod' *'Copper' *'Vixey' *'Pongo' *'Perdita' *'Basil' *'Dawson' *'Oliva Flaversham' *'Bernard' *'Bianca' *'Dutchess' *'Thomas O'Milley' *'Marie' *'Toulouse' *'Berlioz' *'Mace Windu' *'Jack Dawson' *'Rose Dawson' *'Robert Gould Shaw' *'Mowgli' *'Shanti' *'Baloo' *'Bagherra' *'Rick O'Connell' *'Evelyn O'Connel' *'Alex O'Connell' *'Jonathan Carnahan' *'Ardeth Bay' *'Imhotep' *'Anuk-Su-Namun' *'Moses' *'Ramesses' *'Tzipporah' *'Marion' *'Aaron' *'Maddy' *'Po' *'Tigress' *'Viper' *'Crane' *'Monkey' *'Mantis' *'Shufu' *'Zi Yuan' *'Ming Guo' *'Qui-Gon Jinn' *'Patch' *'Lucky' *'Oddball' *'Cadpig' *'Jewel' *'Domino' *'Penny' *'Shenzi' *'Banzai' *'Ed' *'Clark Kent/Superman' *'Diana Prince/Wonder Woman' *'Barry Allen/Flash' *'Mike Schmidt' *'Jeremy Fitzgreald' *'Fritz Smith' *'Belle' *'Cinderella' *'Snow White' *'Freddy Fazbear' *'Chica' *'Bonnie' *'Foxy' *'Goldie' *'Aladdin' *'Jasmine' *'Cassim' *'Iago' *'Abu' *'Carpit' *'Genie' *'Hercules' *'Megara' *'Phil' *'Jason lee Scott/MMPR red ranger' *'Billy Cranston/MMPR blue ranger' *'Zack Taylor/MMPR black ranger' *'Trini Kwan/MMPR yellow ranger' *'Kimberly Ann Hart/MMPR pink ranger' *'Tommy Oliver/MMPR white ranger' *'Sora' *'Donald' *'Goofy' *'Riku' *'Kairi' *'Pocahontas' *'John Smith' *'Powhatan' *'Nakoma' *'Kocoum' *'Jake Sully' *'Neytiri' *'Lea/Axel' *'Arelen/Larxene' *'Springtrap/Michael Afton' *'Indiana Jones' *'Twilight Sparkle' *'Applejack' *'Pinkie' *'Rarity' *'Rainbow Dash' *'Fluttershy' *'Sunset Shimmer' *'Starlight Glimmer' *'Spike' *'Discord' *'Bill Harding' *'Jo Thronton' *'Dusty Davis' *'Fred Jones' *'Dalphne Blake' *'Velma Dinkly' *'Shaggy Rogers' *'Scooby Doo' *'Dorothy Gale' *'Scarecrow (OZ)' *'Tin Man' *'Lion' *'Toto' *'Dilan/Xaldin' *'Rould/Luxord' *'Tulio' *'Miguel' *'Chel' *'Altivo' *'Lumaria/Marluxia' *'Myde/Demyx' *'Circus Baby' *'Ballora' *'Funtime Foxy' *'Funtime Freddy' *'Bonbon' *'Lolbit' *'Sargent Hawk/Sarge' *'Vikki Grimm' *'Thick' *'Scorch' *'Riff' *'Hover' *'Shrap' *'Even/Vexen' *'Aeleus/Lexaeus' *'Ienzo/Zexion' *'Isa/Siax' *'Jason Nezsmith/Peter Taggard' *'Gwen DeMarco/Tawyn Madison' *'Alexander Dane/Dr. Lazarus' *'Fred Kwan/Chen' *'Tommy Webber/Larendo' *'Guy Freegman/Ingersol' *'Laliari/Jane Doe' *'Mathazar' *'Braig/Xigbar' *'Ansem/Xemnas' *'Roxas' *'Xion' *'Namine' *'Aurora Rose' *'Alice Liddel' *'Skippy' *'Sis' *'Tagalong' *'Little John' *'Jean-Luc Picard' *'Data' *'Worf' *'La Forge' *'Malka' *'Tojo' *'Tama' *'Chimvi' *'Kula' *'Mheetu' *'Vitani' *'Kopa' *'Peter Pan' *'Wendy Darling' *'John Darling' *'Michael Darling' *'Tiger Lily' *'Slightly' *'Cubby' *'Tootles' *'The Twins' *'Nibs' *'Cubby (Neverland Pirate)' *'Jake' *'Izzy' *'Skully' *'Scar (Good)' *'Zira (Good)' *'Nuka (Good)' *'Emmet L. Brown' *'Marty Mcfly' *'Jennifer Parker' *'Clara Brown' *'Jules Brown' *'Verne Brown' *'Einstein' *'Jane Darling' *'Archer' *'Ocula' *'Troglokhan' *'Slamfist' *'insaniac' *'Punch-It' *'Scratch-It' *'Chip Hazard' *'Butch Meathook' *'Nick Nitro' *'Brick Bazooka' *'Link Static' *'Kip Killigan' *'Rick Flag' *'Floyd Lawton/Deadshot' *'George Harkness/Cpatian Boomerange' *'Joker' *'Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' *'Waylon Jones/Killer Kroc' *'Chanto Santana/El Diablo' *'Tatsu Yamashiro/Kitana' *'June Moore/Enchantress' *'Christopher Wiess/Slipknot' *'Burce Wayne/Batman' *'Molly Pteranodon' *'Harold Pteranodon' *'Tiny Pteranodon' *'Shiny Pteranodon' *'Don Pteranodon' *'Buddy Tyranosaurs' *'Sherman Veloceraptor' *'Gilbert Veloceraptor' *'Jester' *'Blade' *'Pinhead' *'Leech Woman' *'Torch' *'Six Shooter' *'Tunneler' *'Shredder Khan' *'Kamikaze' *'Dr. Death' *'Cyclops' *'Djinn' *'Mephisto' *'Decapitron' *'Littlefoot' *'Cera' *'Petrie' *'Spike' *'Chomper' *'Ruby' *'Aleu' *'Balto' *'Jenna' *'Bender Rodriquez' *'Phillip J. Fry/Fry' *'Ellen Ripley' *'Rudolph' *'Arrow' *'Zoey' *'Harry Potter' *'Ron Weasly' *'Hermione Granger' *'Riley Anderson' *'Joy' *'Anger' *'Disgust' *'Sadness' *'Fear' *'Bing Bong' *'Wyatt Earp' *'Morgan Earp' *'Virgil Earp' *'Doc Holliday' 'Simba Heroes villains' *'Megatron' *'Starscream' *'Brawl' *'Blackout' *'Sideways' *'Barricade' *'Daleks' *'Team Rocket (Jesse, James, Meowth)' *'Darth Maul' *'General Grevious' *'Battle Droids' *'Weeping Angels' *'Prince John' *'Robert Olson/T-1000' *'Wanda Wilson/T-X' *'Evil John Conner/T-3000' *'Xenomorph' *'Scar' *'Hyenas' *'Annabelle' *'Optimus Prime (Evil)' *'Bumblebee (Evil)' *'Ironhide (Evil)' *'Ratchet (Evil)' *'Skids (Evil)' *'Mudflaps (Evil)' *'Arcee (Evil)' *'Bulkhead (Evil)' *'Valek' *'Darth Vader' *'Stormtroopers' *'Shere Khan' *'Set' *'Emperor Han' *'Terracotta army' *'Tai Lung' *'Shen' *'Kai' *'Ennard/William Afton' *'Rita Repulsa' *'Goldar' *'Xehanort' *'Heartless' *'Nobodies' *'Ratcliffe' *'Nazis' *'Thuggee' *'Russians' *'Queen Chrysalis' *'King Sombra' *'Tirek' *'Nightmare Moon' *'Tzekel Kan' *'Janja' *'General Plastro' *'Baron Von Beige' *'Tan Army' *'Sarris' *'Captian Hook' *'Voldemort' 'Locations' *'Pride Lands' *'Pride Rock' *'Skaro' *'TARDIS' *'Johto' *'Ryloth' *'Sherwood Forest' *'Days Inn - March 31, 1995' *'Los Angeles, California - August 27, 1997' *'Antartica' *'Jungle Home' *'Amityville House - August 12, 1977' *'Pearl Harbor - December 7, 1941' *'KENYA' *'Earth - Shattered Glass Universe' *'Manhatten, New York' *'Copper Queen Hotel ' *'Los Santos' *'Zootopia' *'Titanic - April 15, 1912' *'Washington D.C. - May 31, 1863' *'India' *'Hamunaptra, Egypt - 1947' *'Thebes - 1298 B.C.' *'Valley of Peace' *'Gotham City ' *'Freddy Fazbears Pizzaria' *'Agrabah' *'Cybertron' *'Jamestown, Virginia - 1607' *'Eastern State Penitentiary' *'Ponyville, Equestria' *'Joplin, Missouri - May 22, 2011' *'Coolsville - April 10, 2012' *'El Dorado - 1520' *'Green Nation' *'NSEA Protector' *'USS Enterprise D' *'Neverland' '- 1945' *'Hill Valley - 1985' *'Burbank, California - July 10, 1999' *'Manhatten, New York - 98 million B.C.' *'Tombstone, Arizona - October 23, 2016' 'Episodes' 'Simba Heroes' #'The Lion and the Cube' #'The Day of the Daleks' #'The World of Pokemon' #'The Force of the Bots' #'Don't Blink' #'Coma La Flor' #'Judgement Day' #'The Beast and the Hunters' #'Hakuna Matata' #'The Final Battle' 'Simba Heroes: The Return' #'Reunion' #'The Amittyville Horror' #'The Day of Imfamy' #'Annabelle' #'Shattered Glass' #'Forever Fight As One' #'Family Reunion' #'The Copper Queen Nun' #'The Youtube Life' #'Sith Encounter' #'The Iron Maiden' #'The Final Battle 2' #'Glory of the Lion' 'Bambi Avengers' #'Bare Necessities' #'The Lovers in the Desert' #'The Sins of the Past' #'The Panda and the Emperor' #'League of Their Own' #'Ready for Freddy' #'Arabian Nights' #'Animal Vs. Machine' 'Simba Heroes: Reformed' #'The Key and the Rangers' #'Colors of the Wind' #'Prison of Ghosts' #'Fortune and Glory' #'Forces of Nature' #'The Doll and the Dog' #'The Trail We Blaze' #'A Few Green Men' #'Never Give Up, Never Surrender' #'Battle of Pride Rock' 'Simba Heroes: The Final Frontier' #'To Boldy Go' #'Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust' #'Back In Time' #'Soldiers of Misfortune' #'Dinosaurs and Dolls' #'Time Riders'